


Al final de la historia (te encuentras a ti mismo)

by Fishermanthegoodsweethfish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Master of Death (Harry Potter), References to Depression
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishermanthegoodsweethfish/pseuds/Fishermanthegoodsweethfish
Summary: Tu vida esta definitivamente mal cuando la Muerte quiere ayudarte.
Relationships: Death & Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	Al final de la historia (te encuentras a ti mismo)

**Author's Note:**

> Primer trabajo serio y primer trabajo en esta buena plataforma, para ser franca no pensaba publicar algo tan pronto, menos este estudio de personaje, pero me divertí mucho escribiendo esto y pense en compartirlo.
> 
> Disfruten!

Los sueños eran su lugar seguro y tambien su purgatorio, el unico lugar donde la verdad prevalecía, el unico lugar donde podia desmoronarse con tranquilidad, hasta que no lo fue mas. Bloquear, bloquealo todo, ese era el consejo de Snape para la Aclumancia, y Harry solo quiere gritarle, golpearlo, alejarlo, fuera, porque lo lastimaba, lo dañaba, porque cada inteusion de Snape a su cabeza abria las cicatricez que una vida de maltratos deja, cada clase fue una sucesión de horribles memorias y lo peor no fue eso, lo peor fue para Harry ver como disfrutaba Snape del maltrato que habia recibido, ojos que brillan con venganza, sabia que no era del todo dirigido hacia el, tanto odio no podia nacer haci de fácil, instintivamente pudo comprender que era un odio dirigido a lo que el era, un remanente de sus padres muertos, con quien el hombre no podia desquitarse, y realmente no era solo odio, mucho mas que solo eso, era como la mirada de Tía Petunia. Harry comprendía bien la envidia, pero jamas ataco por ella, solo la sostuvo dentro, solo adentro como todo sus sentimientos y soportar todo lo demas que venia sobre el, pero la cosa es que ya no queria hacerlo, el envidiaba a Hermione por su confianza en si misma, el envidiaba a Ron por todo ese desinteresado conocimiento, el envidiaba a las familias felices, el envidiaba tanto, anhelaba tanto, y mas que nada el solo queria descansar un poco de toda esa carga en sus hombros, el solo estaba triste, estaba enojado, estaba paranoico, estaba tenso, estaba...

-cansado. -dijo mientras miraba el hermoso paisaje onírico, un atardecer y la via láctea sobre su cabeza, un arbol cuyas hojas bailaban con el lijero viento, pasto y flores de distintos colores a su alrededor, todas no eran mas que hierbas a eliminar de un jardin perfecto para los estándares de tía Petunia, pero aquí tenerlas era lo perfecto, el lago de agua cristalina con brillo turquesa, esto era perfecto, tranquilo, pero nada lo es incluso en sus sueños, comienza la tormenta y Harry solo la bloquea a la mitad, los rayos se unen al paisaje sin daño y la lluvia es suave y delicada, Harry siente sus lagrimas caer junto con las gotas que le alcanzaron a tocar, se mueve de su lugar, va a la orilla del lago, camina hacia un muelle gastado por los años, pero firme, aunque no para de crujir al ser pisado, Harry solo sigue sin preocuparse.

-puedo darte otro final. -y por primera vez una voz desconocida le susurra, pero esta no lo asusta, no le genera nada, es como el viento, una fuerza de la naturaleza.

-el cordero al sacrificio es demaciado aburrido? -su voz ni siquiera es sarcastica cuando suelta esas palabras, tampoco ira, los sentimientos comidos por lo inevitable de su papel en la guerra.

-nunca un cordero, solo demaciado bueno, -Harry rie ante eso y las lagrimas caen por sus mejillas, la tormenta es mas intensa, pero aun no llega con toda su fuerza, aun detenida lejos de el. -puedo darte otro final.

-la cuestion es, quien seas, es que otro final solo acaba con todos! -y un rayo hace trizas un arbol cerca de la orilla, solo lo escucha, sus ojos puestos en la figura encapuchada, un Dementor pienza, luego su cabeza niega fervientemente esa idea, al mirar a este ser, pienza en lo incapaz que es para imaginar a esta criatura, no lo creo el, demaciado irreal y a su vez real para imaginarlo, ya no imaginaba nada desde hace mucho, vivir en el mundo magico no tedio imaginación, al menos a él no.

-todos mueren eventualmente. -reconfortar evidentemente no era el fuerte de la criatura, aunque el mismo no puede decir mucho sobre eso.

-lo se, -entonces decide mirar directamente a la figura tan similar a su mayor miedo. -pero morir por el egoismo y locura de un hombre, morir por una guerra de prejuicios, morir por algo que puede evitarse, la guerra mata, acepto que la gente morira peleando, es inevitable, pero morir por estar hay, morir por respirar, morir por no participar es simplemente algo cruel, nadie merece morir asi, nadie merece morir por simplemente estar vivo en un mal momento.

-nadie? -y Harry sabe a que quiere llegar, piensa en el joven Tom Riddle, el niño del orfanato atrapado en dos guerras, muggle y magica, piensa en la negligencia, ve su armario, ve los recuerdos de un viejo mago prejuicioso que muere lentamente, morirá como un heroe aunque Harry quiera decir que solo es un loco o quiza un entrometido, un hombre cegado por sus propios ideales.

-si. -la tormenta entonces llego y los gritos y la sangre, el dolor caliente, la fria perdida, el corazon endurecido, tan blando y fragil golpea con ella.

-lo lamento. -escucha decir a una voz desde alguna parte y siente brazos solidos a su alrededor, duerme bajo un arbol muerto y una tormenta monstruosa, se siente en paz en el caos.

Levantarse, respirar y vivir se siente falso, todo se siente como una sombra de una vida, pero esta con sus amigos en este viaje para destruir almas, porque por muy oscuro que sea un Horrocrux sigue siendo un alma dentro de un objeto, se pregunta si duele partirse el alma, se pregunta cuanto pierde uno cuando hace algo asi, cuanto tienes que temer para necesitar tantos repuestos, Harry ama a sus dos amigos y se odia por hacerlos sufrir, se odia porque sientan el dolor que el siente, no quizo esto, pero ellos no quieren dejarlo solo, como si supieran al igual que el su final, pero el no tiene miedo a algo como eso, el promete dar paz, el promete arreglar todo, da todo por algo como eso, da todo por un futuro que no va a ser suyo.

Morir no fue como esperaba, no fue pacífico, Dumbledoor tuvo que estar hay para arruinarlo, detenerlo, descansar no era para Harry, fue todo lo que Albus le dijo en todo ese parafraseo, solo algo morboso lo hizo sentirse feliz, fue solo el hecho de que Voldemort tampoco tenia ese destino, no obtendria el descanso eterno, la paz idílica, pero solo duro un segundo esa sensación feliz, al final no estaba bien ser feliz por el sufrimiento de otro.

Cuando subio al tren se imagino solitario, pero nuevamente en un perpetuo blanco la negrura de una criatura encapuchada aparecio para romper eso, se sintio agradecido por alguna razón, se acomodaron juntos en un vagón, mientras el tren comenzaba su partida.

-puedes cambiar su dirección. -le dijo la criatura y Harry rio suavemente, mirando a la criatura con curiosidad.

-porque tratas de ayudarme? -le pregunto y la criatura entonces se quito la capucha mostrando su rostro, como un espejo, como un gemelo, pero su rostro no mostraba nada, menos expresivo que el propio, su cicatriz se alargo, noto con un suspiro, no podia pedir más notoriedad que esa.

-me agradas. -fue una respuesta tan simple, pero aun asi le hizo llorar, quien copiaba su imagen, como la transformación de un Boggart, tambien decidio llorar, el dolor callendo en lagrimas compartidas, tanta comprension en un gestó tan simple, Harry se sintio agradecido por la empatía.

-me agradas también, tu tambien has estado conmigo? -pregunta sin limpiar sus lagrimas, no necesita limpiar nada, ocultar nada de la criatura frente a el, aun asi la criatura decide acercarse a el y limpiar sus lagrimas con un tacto tan calido y amoroso que casi llora de nuevo, la mano calido descanso en su mejilla y temblorosamente la sostuvo, sintiendo la cicatriz sobre esta, tocando con curiosidad y resignación.

-siempre, yo eh estado con todos, pero no todos me agradan. -y Harry rio por esa honestidad, la criatura se sento a su lado y de repente creció, Harry madurando frente a sus ojos hasta una edad que jamas se vio tener, sin embargo retrocedió hasta unos treinta, al menos era mas alto que su actual yo, una de las cosas que no le gustaba de si, otra cicatriz para el, negligencia le llaman.

-¿quien eres? -Harry pregunta entonces a la criatura y esta sonrie, se marcan arrugas en los ojos que comparten, se ve radiante, pero el dolor que se refleja en los ojos como una naturaleza inolvidable, oculto pero sin desaparecer muestra capaz y capaz de caos y dolor.

-alguien que quiere que descanses, pero quiere que vivas a la vez. -suspiran al mismo tiempo y Harry decide descansar en el hombro de esta criatura, siente mucha seguridad al hacerlo.

-debo terminar antes de descansar. -dijo con un lijero bostezo, bajar la guardia tan facilmente deberia preocuparlo como siempre, no lo hace.

-no tienes que hacerlo solo. -Escucha y siente como se apoyan en el de la misma manera que el se apoya, se da cuenta que lentamente la suciedad comienza a aparecer en su ropa, las heridas pronto llegaran tambien, esta seguro de eso.

-debo ser yo, -dice Harry resignado a esto, sin embargo no le daria a nadie la carga mas que a si mismo, solo, quiza alguien que pudiera ser el sin serlo. -no hay nadie que deba llevar la carga.

-la mortalidad podria ser algo para tener, -Harry se escucha bufar y reir suavemente, sin malicia, solo divertido por lo dicho. -ser un salvador suena un papel a interpretar.

-creeme, no quieres ser Harry Potter, -dice y se da un momento para reirse de eso, la criatura con su rostro le acaricia la cabeza, Harry entiende porque a los gatos y perros les gusta tanto. -probablemente eso sea debatible en realidad.

-puedo ser Harry Potter, -escucha entonces y mira a su yo viejo, el rostro duro de alguien que paso una guerra y mucho mas que eso, el rostro de alguien que no tiene el lujo de morir, tomar el descanso eterno, quiza a aceptado demaciado a la muerte, quiza lo que dice el otro sea cierto, quiza pueda interpretar a Harry Potter perfectamente, pero de nuevo, no merece sostener la carga y lo que vendra, el puede aguantar aun, mientras lo haga no ve porque dejarlo, se pregunta si es normal aguantar tanto. -no creo que puedas aguantar mas Harry.

-pero te daria mi vida, quieres mi vida? -y no suena acusatorio, solo es su curiosidad atacando nuevamente y su disposición a considerarse menos que cualquiera, nunca entendió la envidia que la gente tiene por su vida, Harry seria feliz como un Muggle, Harry podria vivir feliz como un Mago con un trabajo en una tienda, Harry puede ser feliz con muy poco, no necesita lujos, solo paz, es lo que mas pide, ademas de la seguridad de los otros, pide por la vida de los otros que le temen a morir, pide por los vivos que sufren la perdida, pide para que superen y perdones, para que no caigan en el odio y venganza, la locura sentir demaciado, Harry no entiende porque alguien quiere tomar su lugar y sostenerlo todo por el, nadie nunca quizo hacer eso, compartir un poco de carga fue algo que lo consumió de culpa, compartirlo todo es imposible, y aun asi lo esta considerando egoistamente.

-solo un tu, siendo tu, solo soy tu mientras descansas aqui, mientras tu mismo te reconfortas, confia en mi porque soy tu. -Harry deja caer una lagrima ante eso y vuelve el calido tacto a sacar la lagrima de su cara.

-no creo que pueda dartelo todo, hay siguen existiendo las cosas buenas, hay sigue habiendo tanto que quiero proteger y atesorar, -tanta verdad en sus palabras, pero se pregunta si deberia compartir lo bueno tambien, es tan poco que siempre es egoista con eso, algo que nunca habia considerado antes, su propio egoismo, mira entonces a su yo adulto, este decidio mirarle como su igual físico, ojos de la misma intensidad chocan en una conversacion infinita y de comprension absoluta. -hay tanto que no quiero perder, hay tanto que quiero proteger, hay tanto de todo.

-no te los quitare jamás Harry, -y lo sabe, no hay nada egoista en esta criatura, no hay nada que lo dañe de ella, solo comprensión, sus frentes se juntan, la criatura llora con su rostro, Harry rie suavemente. -solo me gustaria que tuvieras una mejor vida, que esta termine bien, no mas dolor en tu vida.

-siempre habra dolor, nunca pense en un mundo sin este. -dice con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y ahora es quien limpia lágrimas, ahora es quien reconforta, espera hacerlo correctamente.

-lo se, tu entiendes. -dice y Harry asiente a eso, pero luego niega, no cree entender nada en absoluto, seria arrogante creer que entiende lo que es la vida.

-no lo mereces, no debio darte todo eso para ti, demaciado para solo uno, -dijo sin revelar y revelando todo, Harry solo suspira ante eso, siempre habra titiriteros, hubo un momento que solo sintio odio hacia la idea, luego solo resignación y al final comprension, aceptarlo fue lo mejor. -puedo ser todo y ayudarte a soportar, puedo ser la marioneta y tu ser libre.

-no podria hacerte eso, -Harry se siente el mayor ahora, cuando cambiaron los papeles, no lo sabe, pero es genial ser escuchado, comprendido, seguro, libre, las heridas comienzan a aparecer en su piel, raspaduras y cortes, nuevas cicatrizes. -no te hare eso.

-hagámoslo juntos entonces, -y eso suena a algo que ah escuchado antes, pero esto suena mejor, mas real, mas seguro, como un contrato irrompible, equitativo y balanceado, nadie toma mas que el otro. -vivir lo que queda de esta vida y seguir a otra sin ataduras mas que las propias.

Eso suena tan bien, eso suena como una promesa, eso suena a un escape, Harry mira a su reflejo y este le sonrie, el otro lo sabe antes de que el lo sepa.

-te quedaras conmigo? -su pregunta es tan infantil, como jamas pudo ser aunque algunos creyeron que era, pero todos pensaron algo de el, una parte y no todas, lo que quieren ver, lo que mostro, todos somos demaciado, no se puede en una vida mostrarlo todo.

-siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Esperó que les allá gustado leer, disfrute escribirlo.
> 
> Todo se acepta felizmente.


End file.
